Instant volé
by Kayshana
Summary: Juste un petit instant, quelques mots, entres deux missions, un petit moment échangé entre Jack et Sam. Craquer pour rester professionnel, qui a dit que cela ne marchait pas ?


Petit OS. Mon premier. Tout comme mon premier texte sur ce couple. Que je trouve évident, complexe et magnifique. J'espère ne pas dénaturer leur relation. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, il m'est venu un peu comme ça.

Évidemment rien n'est à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter.

Ça se passe juste après l'épisode 12 de la saison 7, d'ailleurs le dialogue de début est la conversation de fin d'épisode qui se déroule entre Sam et Jack.

Bonne lecture

OoOo

- Alors ? _Sourire de circonstance, de retenue._ Vous vous en êtes bien tirée.

- Effectivement tout le monde s'en est sorti vivant.

_Hochement de tête, professionnel, négligé mais pas déplacé._

- Bien joué

_Sourire en coin, un peu fier, hochement de tête, en attendant la suite._

- Je vous dois un dîner.

L'affirmation amène un sourire alors qu'ils se mettent en route d'un même pas, comme une seule personne, dans le même mouvement. Ils quittent la salle d'embarquement, gardant ce sourire de circonstance. Sam s'autorise toutefois un regard vers lui. Elle croise le sien. Totalement déplacé. Mais est incapable de détourner les yeux. Malgré les sourires, les boutades, chacun d'eux sait que ce dîner n'aura jamais lieu.

Oh ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque à Sam. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas dit non. Elle a parfaitement saisi que derrière la plaisanterie, il y a ce ton de voix, qui lui indique qu'il aimerait être sérieux.

C'était juste là, tellement léger, parce qu'il était heureux de la voir revenir en vie. Une épaule blessée en trop. Mais vivante. Son cœur à lui a retrouvé son rythme normal. Car tant qu'elle est loin, il est comme atrophié, estropié. Mais maintenant elle est là. Alors il ne peut pas s'empêcher de taquiner, il ne peut se retenir de lui parler, de chercher son sourire, son regard. Elle est vivante, elle va bien et son âme en est apaisée.

Et alors qu'ils déambulent dans le couloir, elle ne refuse pas. Mais il sait tout aussi bien qu'ils n'iront pas. Un dîner, abordée comme une plaisanterie légère, dans une ambiance de collègue proche, est parfait. S'il se faisait, cette ambiance s'étiolerait. Il ne pourrait retenir tous ses sentiments pour elle dans un contexte autre que la base. Pas dans un restaurant aux lumières tamisées, avec une atmosphère qui se voulait intime. Et à son regard, aux yeux que Sam posaient sur lui, il savait qu'elle non plus.

Mais cette simple idée, cette simple évocation, réchauffe leurs cœurs. Comme si pendant une seconde c'était possible. Qu'ils allaient vraiment oublier l'espace d'une soirée la menace d'Anubis et de ses supers soldats, le fait que Daniel venait d'être récupéré des mains de guérillos zombifiés. Juste eux. Oui, cette idée était idyllique. Comme un petit bout de paradis. Un monde rien qu'à eux. C'était ça qui leur avait permis de tenir huit ans. Juste imaginer, l'espace d'un trajet jusqu'au labo de Sam où jusqu'aux quartiers de Jack, une soirée possible, une évolution, une caresse, un regard. Tout était bon à prendre. Même juste une éventualité. Qui, comme l'aurait dit Sam, n'aurait selon toutes ses probabilités, que peu de chance d'arriver.

Mais Jack n'aimait pas les probabilités, il les envoyait au diable et chaque fois, il recommençait. Et Sam entrait dans le jeu. Acquiesçait. Souriait. Lui jetait ce regard entre tous. Il se serait damner pour ce regard. Elle s'arrêta, arrivant déjà à son labo et lui sourit, comme pour s'excuser de briser sa bulle.

- On dit huit heures.

Elle haussa un sourcil surpris, qui le fit sourire, amusé. D'habitude, il s'en allait, juste, poursuivait sa route. Pourtant elle finit par jouer le jeu et hocha la tête, avec une expression mutine qu'elle barricada bien rapidement. Elle avait hâte de voir ce qu'il allait faire de ça. Et le regarda s'éloigner avec un amusement qu'elle tenta de réfréner rapidement. Puis finalement, ôta son paquetage, pour retourner à ce qu'elle avait laissé en plan pour cette mission et qu'elle devait terminer au plus rapidement.

Un sourire encore léger aux lèvres, elle se pencha sur l'engin qu'elle étudiait, oubliant cette idée absurde de dîner. Comme si tout cela était possible. L'idée faisait rêver. Mais elle s'était faite depuis longtemps au fait que ça ne resterait jamais qu'une idée, un morceau de rêve. Peut-être un jour. S'ils étaient encore vivants. Si plus rien ne menaçait la galaxie. Mais Sam ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Elle les laissait à Jack. Car ses probabilités à elle disaient que ça n'avait aucune chance d'arriver. Ce peut-être et ces si rendait tout cela impossible. Alors elle se contentait de l'instant. Rien d'autre ne marchait.

Elle s'interrompit un moment, passant voir Janet qui lui ôta son écharpe, bandant simplement son épaule après que Sam ait pu prendre une douche et se changer. Et elle regagna son labo, comme à son habitude. Elle ne releva la tête qu'au moment où elle entendit un raclement de gorge. Et s'immobilisa, la pince encore au dessus de sa petite machine extraterrestre qu'elle étudiait.

- Il est huit heure !

Elle haussa à nouveau un sourcil.

Il se mit à sourire. Comme fier de son coup. Et il leva un sac plastique. Avant de venir s'installer à son bureau et de commencer à sortir les boîtes de nourriture chinoises qui dégageait une bonne odeur.

- Mon colonel, commença Sam.

- Ah ah ah, l'arrêta le dit colonel avec une fausse expression contrariée. Je ne veux rien entendre. Vous avez eu votre chance de dire non.

Sam l'observa reprendre sa tâche comme si de rien n'était, pousser l'une des boîtes vers elle, reprenant la parole, lui disant qu'il ignorait ce qu'elle aimait alors il avait pris de tout. Il attaqua l'une des boîtes, soufflant soudain parce que la bouchée qu'il venait d'enfourner était chaude. Et elle observa sa grimace, la ride au coin de ses yeux chocolat, ses lèvres qui se contractaient, ses doigts sur la fourchette. Elle aimait tout chez cet homme. Qu'elle pensait toujours connaître mais qui la surprenait à nouveau chaque jour. Alors elle envoya valser toutes ses foutues probabilités. Elle repoussa sa machine. Et attrapa la boîte. Parce que rien ne serait jamais meilleur que ces instants de complicités volés au détour d'une mission. Et que s'ils n'avaient que ça, elle saurait s'en contenter. Même si ce n'était pas facile. Elle s'en contenterait.

Il sourit en la voyant attaquer la première boîte et l'interrompit alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre sa première bouchée.

- Attention, c'est chaud, prévint-il.

- C'est meilleur, s'amusa Sam en enfournant les pâtes d'un geste gourmand qui alluma le regard de Jack.

C'était du vol. C'était frôler l'interdit. Effleurer la cour martiale. Caresser les limites, les règles. Du pur vol. Ils volaient du bonheur. Demain ils reprendraient. Ils seraient colonel et major. Mais juste pour une petite heure, ils volaient un morceau d'une autre vie, de ce qui pourrait être mais ne serait sans doute jamais. Et ils s'en fichaient. Ils voulaient juste un petit moment. Juste eux. Parce que c'était eux. Indéfinissable mais inévitable. Ils ne pouvaient pas lutter. Et le regard qu'ils échangeaient à cet instant valait toutes les déclarations du monde. Demain serait un autre jour. Pour l'instant, ils se damnaient juste pour un autre sourire, pour entendre encore un rire, pour un regard. Peut-être un geste, une caresse égarée. En voler un peu plus pour survivre à demain.


End file.
